New Life
by CenterKT
Summary: Huang Zi Tao harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa diri-nya dijual oleh kedua orangtua-nya sendiri pada keluarga mafia bermarga Oh. Karena-nya, ia harus meninggalkan segala-nya. Keluarga-nya, teman-nya, bahkan… cinta-nya. KrisTao/TaoRis. Slight!HunTao, KaiTao. EXO. BL. DLDR


Title: New Life

Cast: EXO.

Summary: Huang Zi Tao harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa diri-nya dijual oleh kedua orangtua-nya sendiri pada keluarga mafia bermarga Oh. Karena-nya, ia harus meninggalkan segala-nya. Keluarga-nya, teman-nya, bahkan… cinta-nya. KrisTao/TaoRis. Slight!HunTao, KaiTao. EXO. BL. DLDR!

-CKT-

_"Tao, bereskan barang-barangmu. Besok kau akan berangkat ke Seoul."_

_"Semua ada alasannya, Huang Zi!"_

_"Aku… terjerat hutang dan terpaksa menjual-mu."_

_"Aku menjual-mu pada keluarga Oh. Mereka keluarga kaya di Seoul, jadi, kau akan hidup tenang di sana."_

_"Selamat tinggal…"_

"Ah!"

Tao terbangun dari tidur-nya. Bulir-bulir keringat terus turun, membasahi seluruh tubuh-nya. Mimpi itu lagi. Hari dimana ia harus menelan kenyataan pahit kalau orangtua-nya telah menjual-nya pada keluarga Oh sejak 16 tahun yang lalu. Sejak ia lahir, lebih tepat-nya. Sakit, itu yang ia rasakan waktu itu. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati kalau menerima kenyataan bahwa orangtua-nya sendiri dengan tega menjual anak lelaki satu-satunya pada keluarga mafia? Diulang sekali lagi, keluarga MAFIA. Waktu mendengar kata itu, Tao langsung merinding ngeri karena-nya. Ia sudah takut saja kalau ia akan disiksa begitu sampai di sana.

Dan sekarang, Tao telah menjejakkan kaki-nya di Seoul sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Begitu sampai di airport, seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap, berpakaian serba hitam dan juga kacamata hitam, datang dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Taecyeon. Taecyeon adalah bawahan kepercayaan Oh Yunho, pemimpin klan mafia Oh. Dan Taecyeon datang untuk menjemput Tao.

Tidak banyak yang dijelaskan Taecyeon pada Tao, ia hanya menjelaskan bahwa Oh Yunho memiliki satu anak lelaki yang umur-nya satu tahun di bawah Tao. Dan tugas Tao adalah berteman dengan anak lelaki itu, tugas yang cukup mudah, bagi Tao.

Namun sampai sekarang, ia belum pernah sekali-pun bertatap muka dengan anak lelaki Oh Yunho itu. Bahkan melihat foto-nya saja belum. Membuat Tao heran sendiri. Kata para pelayan dan _bodyguard_ yang ada di sana, Oh Yunho dan keluarga-nya memang sedang pergi berlibur ke suatu tempat. Dan baru akan kembali hari Sabtu, yang berarti hari ini.

Di rumah megah milik keluarga Oh, Tao mendapatkan kamar yang berada di lantai dua. Kamar yang cukup –bahkan menurut Tao sangat- mewah. Bahkan terdapat kamar mandi yang juga sangat luas di dalam-nya. Dan juga, Tao tak pernah menyangka hal ini, Oh Yunho membelikannya handphone keluaran terbaru. Keluaran terbaru yang harga-nya sangat mahal.

Bagaimana reaksi Tao? Tentu saja ia senang. Sangat senang, malah. Rasa-nya seperti mimpi saja ia dapat memiliki kamar yang begitu mewah. Tapi, tetap ada rasa sedih yang mendera hati-nya, tentu saja karena ia mengingat keluarga-nya, teman-temannya, dan… cinta-nya.

Kim Jong In. Namja berkulit tan dan menjadi siswa pertukaran pelajar itu telah memikat hati Tao. Ketika pertama kali melihat Kai –nama panggilan namja itu- jantung Tao langsung berdetak dengan keras dan menciptakan semburat merah di pipi-nya. Ketika Kai duduk di depannya, Tao sudah hampir melonjak kesenangan karena-nya. Lalu, siapa yang mengira kalau namja tan itu ternyata memiliki rasa yang sama?

Selama lima bulan lama-nya, Tao dan Kai menjalin hubungan yang tentu saja tidak diketahui oleh kedua orangtua dari kedua belah pihak. Kai sangat menyayangi Tao, begitu pula sebalik-nya. Tapi… ketika orangtua Tao mengatakan kalau Tao harus pindah ke Seoul, mau tidak mau Tao memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kai. Ia bukannya tidak mau menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, hanya saja, ia tidak ingin mengikat Kai dalam suatu hubungan tanpa kepastian. Maka dari itu dengan berat hati, ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi hubungannya dengan Kai. Tentu saja bukan dengan alasan 'dijual' oleh kedua orangtua-nya. Ia hanya mengatakan ia lelah. Itu saja.

Bahkan Tao sama sekali tak memberitahu Kai kalau ia akan pergi ke Seoul. Membuat Tao merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah.

Tok Tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang cukup nyaring dari luar kamar Tao. Disusul dengan suara yang juga nyaring, milik seorang wanita. "Tao! Apakah kau sudah bangun?"

'Tiffany noona,' batin Tao. "Ne, noona! Aku sudah bangun!"

"Bagus! Cepat mandi dan persiapkan diri-mu! Hari ini tuan Oh serta nyonya dan tuan muda akan pulang!"

"Ya!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Tao langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Ia sangat gelisah karena hari ini akan melihat wajah orang yang 'membeli-nya'. Ia juga tidak sabar melihat wajah anak dari Oh Yunho, ia tidak sabar mengetahui bagaimana sifat anak itu. Apakah anak itu sangat bandel? Sampai-sampai Tao disuruh berteman dengannya?

-0-

"Appa, apakah anak itu sudah datang?"

"Sudah."

"Apakah ia tidur di kamar yang ada di sebelah kamar-ku?"

"Ya."

Seorang namja berkulit seputih susu terlihat berdesis kesal karena appa-nya yang hanya menjawab pertanyaan-nya dengan satu kata itu. Seperti ada bom waktu yang akan meledak kalau appa-nya sampai berbicara melebihi satu kata.

"Ummaa," Akhirnya namja berkulit seputih susu itu lebih memilih untuk bertanya pada sang umma "Apakah anak itu mau berteman dengan-ku?"

Jaejoong, nama umma dari Oh Sehun, namja berkulit seputih susu itu, hanya dapat tersenyum lembut pada sang putra. Ia dapat melihat bahwa Sehun sangat antusias ketika membicarakan namja bernama Huang Zi Tao yang sedari dulu sudah dijanjikan oleh kedua orangtua-nya.

"Dia pasti mau berteman dengan-mu, Sehunnie," kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lembut "Kau kan baik hati, kenapa ia sampai tidak mau berteman dengan-mu?"

"Habis-nya… semua orang di sekolah-ku tidak pernah mau berteman dengan-ku. Bahkan mereka melihat-ku seperti monster, atau seperti bom waktu. Yang kalau didekati bisa melukai mereka. Padahal aku tidak seperti itu."

Senyuman yang awalnya tercetak di wajah Jaejoong kini memudar. Ia menghela nafas-nya. Ia tau pasti mengapa anak-anak itu tidak mau menemani Sehun. Mereka takut pada Oh Yunho, sang appa dari Sehun, sekaligus pemimpin klan mafia ternama di Korea. Selama ini orang-orang menganggap bahwa Yunho adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin, yang tak segan membunuh orang yang bahkan hanya menyenggol-nya sedikit. Padahal tidak seperti itu.

Jaejoong tau persis, Yunho-nya adalah pemuda berhati lembut dan juga baik hati, walaupun hal itu tidak ditunjukkannya melalui sikap-nya. Yunho cenderung terlihat dingin dan tertutup, dibandingkan hangat dan ceria. Membuat-nya dianggap sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin. Padahal sama sekali tidak. Yunho juga sangat menyayangi anak semata-wayangnya. Seringkali Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia sedih ketika melihat anak-nya dijauhi orang-orang hanya karena mereka mengetahui bahwa appa dari Sehun adalah Yunho. Itu menunjukkan bahwa Yunho sangat menyayangi Sehun. Jadi, tidak mungkin kan, kalau ia akan membunuh orang-orang yang mendekati Sehun? Hell no!

Karena Yunho sudah tau kalau nasib anak-nya akan seperti ini, ia sengaja membuat suatu keluarga yang ia tau tengah terjerat hutang, membuat perjanjian dengannya. Isi perjanjian itu adalah, kalau mereka memiliki anak lelaki –yang Yunho sudah tau kalau mereka memang memilikinya- mereka harus menyerahkan anak itu pada keluarga Oh, saat sang anak berusia 16 tahun. Kenapa? Karena menurut Yunho usia itu dapat digunakan untuk membimbing Sehun.

Kini Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Sehun sudah berada di depan rumah mewah milik mereka. Sehun benar-benar merindukan rumah ini. Karena, ia memang tidak memiliki teman, tapi para pelayan dan _bodyguard_ selalu setia untuk menjadi teman bermain Sehun. Hanya saja, Sehun sedikit sungkan. Mereka semua pasti memiliki tugas yang lebih penting dari menemani Sehun bermain, kan? Maka dari itu Sehun lebih memilih untuk menyendiri di kamar-nya, sambil sesekali bermain game dan juga mendengarkan lagu atau menonton TV. Paling-paling ia hanya ditemani oleh Taeyeon atau Hyunseung, pelayan dan _bodyguard_ pribadi-nya.

"Taeyeon noona!" teriak Sehun senang "Aku kembali!"

Ketika Sehun memasuki rumah-nya, berjejer-lah para pelayan yang menyambut-nya dengan cara membungkuk kearah-nya. Hal itu membuat Sehun membungkuk juga, ia sejak kecil memang sudah diajarkan sopan santun oleh kedua orangtua-nya.

"Sehun-ah!" sosok yeoja cantik tampak berdiri dengan senyum mengembang di wajah-nya "Akhir-nya kau pulang juga!"

"Ne, noona," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum senang "Dua hari lagi kan aku akan masuk sekolah, tidak mungkin kalau aku tidak segera pulang."

"Ne, ne, arraseo," balas Taeyeon sambil mengacak rambut Sehun "Oh ya, hadiah-mu sudah menunggu di atas, Sehun."

Senyum Sehun langsung mengembang begitu mendengar perkataan Taeyeon. Hadiah? Tentu saja namja bernama Huang Zi Tao itu. Namja yang akan menjadi teman –yang sungguh-sungguh teman- pertama dalam hidup-nya.

"Taeyeon noona memperlakukannya dengan baik, kan?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan menyelidik "Aku tak mau kalau namja itu tidak merasa kerasan di sini."

"Tenang saja, masalah kenyamanan Huang Zi Tao telah kuserahkan pada Tiffany dan juga Gikwang. Mereka kan pelayan dan _bodyguard_ terbaik. Jadi kau tak perlu cemas."

"Tiffany noona dan Gikwang hyung? Bagus!" kata Sehun sambil mengacungkan ibu jari-nya "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan ke atas dulu! Tolong bereskan koper-koper ku ya, Taeyeon noona!"

Sehun langsung berlari menuju lantai atas tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Jaejoong yang menyuruh-nya berhati-hati. Sehun memang tidak akan memedulikan apapun kalau sudah bersemangat seperti itu.

Tok Tok Tok

Dengan semangat, Sehun mengetuk pintu ruangan yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana wajah namja bernama Huang Zi Tao itu. Apakah tampan? Manis? Atau… bagaimana?

CKLEK

"Ya, ya, aku sudah siap Tiff—"

Perkataan namja itu terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. Senyuman yang awal-nya mengembang dengan lebar itu langsung luntur seketika. Seperti-nya Sehun terpukau dengan wajah namja di hadapannya.

"Kau… manis sekali…"

-TBC-

Maafkan saya karena sudah post FF baruu *deepbow* Zero Class akan di-post hari Senin atau hari Selasa, tunggu aja ya, readersdeul :) Sedangkan untuk FF WGM, sedang dalam proses. Maaf kalau sangat lama u.u

Dan maaf di sini belum ada penampakannya Kris (?) mungkin chap depan atau depannya lagi *plaked. Disini masih fokus sama konflik Tao yang dijual ke keluarga-nya Sehun, perasaannya Tao karena ninggalin Kai, dan lain-lain. Jadi maklum aja kalau Kris belum muncul. *deepbow*

Last, mind to review?


End file.
